Me and My Therapist
by BallerinasAreBabyNinjas
Summary: "Why would you treat yourself like that?" "Don't act like I truly matter to you. I'm just one hour of your nine to five. I tell you something and you ask how it makes me feel. That's all that happens here!" Oh, but Sakura, when does life go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

I know you guys probably want to beat me down... A new story when I haven't finished one yet? But this was on my mind and it had to post it before I can finish. Sorry! It's based of my own feelings and the song Houstatlantavegas Remix by JoJo. Listen to it during the chapter if you'd like. But I hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Houstatlantavegas, JoJo remix or orginal.

* * *

><p>Her dusty pink hair was layered in sweat and fell to her shoulders, still wavy from the bun it had been tied in for eight hours previously. She walked down the crowded New York streets, a dance bag thrown over her right shoulder with a worn pair of pointe shoes tied to the front strap. She walked along with the flow of people hurrying to their apartment until one inconsiderate person stepped on her left foot and continued to walk off, not surprising for this city, without so much of an "I'm sorry." The action caused her to grimace not because of the heel mark imprinted on her foot but because of the jolt of pain running through her foot reminding her of the different kinds- too many kinds of tendinitis running through her foot. She sighed. She would have to ice her foot again tonight, and take an extra amount of meds to calm the inflammation if she wanted to survive her modern and pointe classes tomorrow.<p>

As she reached her apartment building, her phone buzzed repeatedly signaling a call, but she chose to ignore it as she entered wearily, with just enough energy to open the door. She glanced at the doorman, Sai, who had his feet kicked up on the front desk. He looked up from his shoes and a fake smile spread across his face.

"Hey there, ugly. Did you gain a few pounds? That shirt's fitting kind of snug," the man said nonchalantly, as he played with a loose string on his uniform. The girl refused to acknowledge Sai but turned her head away in shame, cheeks burning and eyes tearing. No matter what, Sai never failed to insult her appearance. The girl climbed a set of stairs and paused at the mirror on the first floor. Was she really gaining weight? Curves were suddenly noticed that she didn't see yesterday. She shut her eyes tightly and walked away from the mirror, completely ashamed of her appearance. She dragged her feet and glared at the dark blue carpet, blaming it for the shape of her body. her eyes fell upon her orange welcome mat. Pulling her key from her pocket, her phone vibrated once again. Leaning against the wall beside her door she pulled out her iPhone. Two missed calls and one text, all from Naruto.

_We never see you. Let's hangout tomorrow?_

She sighed, running her hand through her hair. _Sure,_ she replied, knowing that Naruto would never be satisfied with no and would pester her until agreed. She then unlocked her door and threw her bag on the floor. Walking to her room she grabbed an ice pack from her cupboard. Years of returning tendinitis taught the girl to keep plenty of ice at her home. As she picked up an unopened water bottle off the floor, Sai's words returned to her mind. Ignoring her cat Jester's meows and the fact that her last visit to the doctor told her she was underweight, she raced for the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. She stared at the figure in the mirror. _"Who is that?"_ she thought as she looked in the mirror._ "So ugly. So unattractive. So disgustingly fat.."_ Her ex-boyfriend's words replayed through her head.

_You throw up your food? What is wrong with you?_

_Now you're not eating? I can't handle this! _

_You have no sense of confidence or no self-worth. And you cut yourself too? Why can't you tell me what's wrong? _

_You used to be so beautiful but now you're just a ghost. So gaunt and pale! _

_All you do now is dance and you've lost so much weight. What about me? What am I supposed to do?_

_If you want to dance all the time, I'll spend my time elsewhere too. We're done._

Why blame her? He acted like it was his problem. He was just the boyfriend. He had no idea what she went through. She clamped her eyes shut to stop the tears and gripped a toothbrush off the sink. But maybe, maybe he was right. Maybe Sai was right. Maybe they both were so right. And maybe all she could do was agree. Sounds of gagging echoed off the walls, as she jammed the toothbrush down her throat, bringing up the all the food she ate that day. Minutes passed and she felt as if she had emptied every bit of her stomach and then some. She sank to the floor, clawing at her arms as she tried to drown herself in her screams and the feelings of self-animosity she was experiencing. Before she finally felt the strength and sanity to stand, she glimpsed the small streams of blood running down her arms and gave a small smile. Lifting herself to her knees, the girl pulled out a bottle of pills. _"How many do I take?"_ she thought as she poured them out into her hand._ "Oh, well."_ She poured the pills in her hands and opened the water bottle. "Cheers."

* * *

><p>So cheesy ending I know. But it was what I'm feeling right now. Except the drug abuse. I'm clean:)<p>

As for Itachi... I believe he'll come in in the next chapter two. If I continue. Which leads me to the next question. -

So one-shot or no? Because I don't know if I should continue this. Give me feedback and let me know what I should do? Critique me too! It's all appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, so six story alerts, three people put this on their favorite story list, and three reviews. Thanks so much you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter even more than the last! :)

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Naruto. I don't own the Manhattan Diner or Alvin Ailey either!**

* * *

><p>Sakura rolled out of bed when her ringtone went off, notifying her that she had a text.<p>

_Breakfast at seven at the Manhattan Diner before your class?_

Sakura sighed before pulling herself to a sitting position. Naruto may have grown up since high school graduation, but he never lost his persistency. Replying with, _"I'll be there."_ Sakura pulled the covers back and slowly stepped out of bed. However, as soon as she attempted to put weight on her foot, a rush of pain illuminated it. "Shit, I never iced it last night," she thought. Hopping to her bathroom, she opened a medicine bottle and two small white pills fell into her hand.

_"Down to my last meds already?" _the rosette thought, frowning at the empty orange bottle before throwing back the last two pills dry. _"I'll have to get more before class."_

She threw her phone on the bed and grabbed a pair of baggy gray sweatpants and a form- fitting light pink top and continued her hopping back into the bathroom. Turning on the water and stepping into the shower, her body momentarily failed her, sending her tumbling into the tub as mysterious laughing echoed in her mind. She grasped her hair tightly while curling up into a ball. "Stop," she muttered. "Please make the laughter stop. Please!" Her tears were washed away by the shower's warm water. She couldn't remember how long she laid there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sasuke, look! It's Sakura!"

Said pinkette opened her eyes and pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on. "Naruto, I think you've gotten louder," she spoke, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes sprawled across her face. "Sasuke-kun," she said, sending a friendly nod his way. He, however, merely grunted while his eyes viewed her pale form, as if studying her.

"_Why is he looking at me like that?" _Sakura thought in a panic_. "Does he know? How could he have seen through me so quickly?" _The two continued their stare- off, emerald eyes swirling with fear and confusion while the onyx just focused on her, betraying no emotion. "C'mon, you lovebirds! Let's move it along. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow and turned around, walking into the 24- hour diner. A sense of relief rushed through Sakura. _"I'm safe for now. Who ever thought Naruto's randomness could ever be beneficial to a situation?"_

After being seated Naruto excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to themselves once again.

"So, um, how have you guys been," Sakura asked nervously while untucking her silverware from her napkin. "How is your health?" Sakura cringed as she heard the question she wanted to hear the least and her fork clattered to the floor. _"Why is Sasuke-kun so damn perceptive?"_ the pinkette thought, internally cursing his intelligence."Haha, oh, I'm great, dandy absolutely positively wonderful!" While she spoke, Sasuke grabbed her fork off the marble tile, and reached across the table to hand it to her. Smiling, Sakura grasped the fork from his hand. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pushed back the sleeves of the heather grey jacket she was wearing. "If you were really 'dandy' then these cut marks wouldn't be here." Sasuke said gravely, turning over her wrist and exposing the claw marks on it.

"You're wrong, Sasuke. Sakura would never do that to herself again! Believe it!"

The two turned towards the voice to see Naruto. "Naruto, I-" Sakura's head dropped as she searched words that the boys would believe. She had known the two since elementary school; they always saw right through her lies.

"Sakura, you wouldn't do that to yourself again right?" Naruto asked, bits and pieces of fear evident in his voice.

"Don't you understand how dangerous this is?" Sasuke's voice was monotone but worry reflected in his eyes.

"Sakura-chan, you're perfect the way you are now!"

"You'll only hurt yourself again."

"Other peoples opinions don't matter!"

"I won't let you do this. I completely forbid it."

Sakura had kept her head down as she listened to her friends words, grateful that they cared but she snapped when Sasuke banned her from her habits. How dare he? He was treating her like a child and he had no right! All the eyes in the restaurant flickered to her shaking form as she jumped from her chair, knocking it over in the process. "So I'm nothing to you two than a child that you can order around? This isn't high school anymore! I'm not going to hide behind you two and expect you guys to make things happen for me anymore. I'm almost twenty years old and I'll be damned if you make me feel like that weak girl, I used to be so if this is all you needed me for, I am out of here!"

"Saku-chan, wait!"

"No, Naruto, I'm done here! I have class in a bit. This meeting is over."

Picking up her dance bag, Sakura stormed out of the restaurant and towards the subway, completely forgetting to refill her medication.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The pinkette sat in the dressing room tying her ribbons and checking her shoes, making sure the stitching was still tight.

_**"Hey, Naruto and Sasuke mean the best, you know. You shouldn't have been so hard on them."**_

_"Now you're back? Great. I had enough problems before."_

_**"Look. You're their best friend and you're hurting yourself and them. Ho****w do you think they feel?**_

_"It's not their business. They have to realize this is something I need to do. I've got too much riding on this."_

_**"Well, did you take time to step away from this selfishness to see that you're Naruto's only family and a little sister to Sasuke. If they lose you to your bad habits, it would kill them."**_

Sakura hesitated, the ribbons of her pointe shoes slipping through her fingers. Her boys would be devastated if something happened to her. Could she ever be okay with knowing that they would blame himself if something happened to her? She glared at her brittle fingernails, an effect from her anorexia, and her resolve tightened. Then she just wouldn't let her problems become major. The two didn't deserve that type pain. Not again and not from her. Rising from the bench, Sakura faltered as her vision clouded and her head slowly began to pound. _"Another headache?"_ she thought as she dug through her bag sitting beside her. _"Damn it, those two made me forget about my medication! This class is gonna kill!"_ Sakura threw her bag into a locker with a irritated sigh and walked into the studio.

"Sakura, glad you decided to join us." A purple- haired woman wearing a tank top and shorts turned around with her hands on her hips and an unsatisfied smirk on her face.

_"Great, I forgot it was an Anko class today,"_ Sakura thought as she walked to the barre and began to warm up. Stretching her leg over the barre, she reached for her foot and held_. "I barely had enough energy for the last class with her I had. How am I going to survive her loud voice with this headache and my foot?"_ Her point was emphasized with a sudden clap of hands. "Times up, Haruno. We're starting in center today. Hope you're ready for two hours of the class from hell." Sakura let out an internal groan. She made her way to the two lines formed as Anko talked to their pianist, Hyuga Hinata.

"Psst, Hey, Saks. You okay?" Kizashi TenTen said, concern written on her face. "You're skin's looking pretty yellow. Almost pale."

Sakura let out a feral growl. Why was everyone concerning themselves with something that wasn't their business? If she wasn't feeling well it was not their problem! It was her life and she was living it. She was so close to becoming a principal dancer and she wouldn't let her nosy friends get in the way of that.

"I'm fine, now mind your own damn business." Sakura ground out through gritted teeth. TenTen backed away with wide eyes and her hands raised by her head. "Sorry, Miss Mood Swing. Just wanted to help."

"Sakura, come here." Anko said quietly. _"Anko? Not yelling! This has to be serious," _The rosette thought as she made her way to her teacher. "I've received word that Ailey is considering you as a principal dancer this season. I'm going to be pushing you harder to prepare you for your audition, do you understand?"

Excitement shone through Sakura's eyes as she nodded her head enthusiastically. "Alright, now back to center." To the rest of the class, the purple-haired woman smirked. "Maggots, we're starting with the fouette combination from last week. Get ready." Placing her arms in preparatory and her feet in fifth, Sakura closed her eyes to take a breath. Sakura felt the music as Hinata began to play and Anko started shouting. "Passé! Pirouette! Passé! Pirouette! Pirouette! Now thirty-two fouettés!"

Sweat formed on Sakura's brow as she concentrated on spotting her eyes in the mirror. "C'mon, Sakura! Leg higher!" her dance teacher yelled. _"A little bit more,"_ Sakura thought, glancing at her emerald eyes with every whip of her head. Suddenly spots appeared in her vision, temporarily blinding her. _"Shit, not again!" _Sakura lost her spot and tumbled to the ground, landing on her wrist as she fell_. "My wrist, God, I can't feel it!" "_Sakura! Look at me! Sakura!" The voices faded as her vision dissolved to blackness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dull green eyes fluttered open to see bright lights and white walls.

_"Where am I?" _Sakura wondered. She raised her arms to stand and was shocked to see tubes attached to her wrist. "What? Is this?"

"That's keeping you alive. Or did you plan to die?" Sakura's head snapped to a busty almond-eyed blonde holding a manila folder in her hand. Sakura's jaw dropped "Tsunade, wha-"

"You almost died today, Sakura," Tsunade said quietly, hands gripping the manila folder dangerously. "The broken wrist, I understand. You fell in class. But the rest of you! You have a slow heart rate, weak bones, your tendinitis is in critical condition! It looks like a raccoon mauled your arms. And your blood, my God, don't get me started! You haven't had a period since who knows when, there's low potassium and magnesium levels, and the amount of pain medicine in your blood is off the charts!"

Sakura turned her head to the side, not wanting to see the judgment in her mentor's eyes. "Don't you dare look away from me right now, Sakura." Said girl stayed silent and kept her eyes on the plain white tile of the hospital floor.

Tsunade's eyes hardened. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me, then I'm sure you can tell your therapist while you have your break from dance."

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed her eyes wide. The blonde opened revealing a tall man in a black trench coat leaning on the doorway. He stepped inside and Sakura could see his long black hair tied in a ponytail. _"Onyx eyes, they seem so familiar__. **He** seems so familiar though."_ The young man opened his mouth and a perfectly smooth tenor voiced carried throughout the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Haruno."

* * *

><p>Two thousand, two hundred words! Yayy:) Alright, that's it for this update. I really wanted to introduce Itachi before this chapter ended and I didn't want to stall the chapter much longer. So what do you guys think. <strong>Leave comments, constructive rhetoric critique, and love in the form of the review below! Anonymous review are welcome and appreciated!<strong>

BallerinasAreBabyNinjas:)


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey, I didn't die! I'm still alive but I have had a lot going on. I've also decided that I'm going to start updating regularly starting next Saturday…. Unless you all want me to quit. So read the story and let me know if it's good or trash alright? Get your friends to check it out because a lack of reviews also means delete button too. Thanks, I really appreciate. :)

-BABN


	4. Chapter 3

So even my promised update is late. -_- I feel like such a failure. I hope this will make up for how long you guys have been waiting. I rushed to get this out for you guys's so I don't think it's as great asit could be and honestly, it feels like a filler. :/ But anyways, I'll shut up and let you guys read.

**DISCLAIMER:**** NICE TRY, BUT I STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO :)**

* * *

><p>Sakura dropped her gaze to her arms and began scratching at the claw marks, feeling the need to reopen the wounds. This man made her nervous and she hated it. She felt uncomfortable under his calculating gaze. It was as if he was seeing deeper than her and she didn't like it. She didn't want him to see underneath the hard walls she had created. She hoped he couldn't. She didn't want him to understand it or even try because she knew he wouldn't be able to. No one could and no one will ever understand the lengths dancers went to to become prima ballerinas. To be noticed by their directors. To stay in their prime. This one man thought he could understand her logic with a few simple sessions. The thought in itself was almost insulting to Sakura, yet also slightly welcoming; at least it would have been, if it wasn't his job to show even an ounce of concern for her.<p>

Sakura lifted her eyes from her fingers to find his cold onyx eyes still locked on her, devoid of emotion. The sight of those eyes, so familiar snapped a fuse within her.. Anger surged through her body. For some reason, she didn't want him to think she was unsure of what she was doing. She was so utterly and completely frustrated with people thinking she was anything like the naïve little girl she was back in high school. The pinkette looked him straight in the eye, throwing her fears of this man to an innate corner of her mind.

"Sir, I'm sorry to say your services aren't needed here," she stated proudly. "Seeing as I refuse to become your patient, I'd like to believe you're free to leave. The rosette maintained the eye contact, as if it would prevent him from challenging her order to leave. He merely raised an eyebrow and took a step further into her room, her personal space, before coolly responding. "Despite what you would like to believe Saku-" "Haruno." she cut in. He cocked his head to the side slightly, expression still blank but his questioned her interruption. "We are hardly on a friendly basis," the girl casually explained, scrutinizing her fingernails once again, not in an act of nervousness but merely to attempt to piss this infuriating man off. "My name to you is Haruno." He gave a nod of understanding as a fleeting emotion ran through his eyes.

"_Was that hurt? Why would he be hurt?"_ Sakura pondered as she studied the man in front of her. He seemed familiar. His tone of voice, his speech patterns, his eyes. Looking closely she saw they weren't onyx but a dark grey. A beautiful, familiar shade of grey. She couldn't quite place it but she knew him from somewhere.

The man coughed, breaking Sakura from her musings. "Miss Haruno, the fact that you don't believe that your actions towards yourself are harmful is clearly a confirmation of my needing to be here. Besides, Tsunade has already signed your papers, you've been approved for these sessions. I'll be here for however long it takes ." He took another step forward and she flinched. He had to have been two feet away from the edge of the hospital bed but it still felt too close to her.

"Look," Sakura snapped, pulling herself to a sitting position with her good arm, "I don't want to be here and I'm pretty damn sure you don't want to be here either. So, if you would just tell those doctors down there, that my mental health is perfectly fine, then… I can make it worth your while," she said sultrily, leaning forward, revealing cleavage to the man in front of her. He raised an eyebrow as the beginnings of a smirk grew onto his face.

"Oh, really, Miss Haruno?" he questioned, his smirk spreading. It was then she knew that she had him. My own smile grew as he walked around to the left side of the bed and leaned down, whispering into her ear. "Unfortunately, you are a bit less curved than I would like. A 34 B, am I wrong?" The girl pushed him back with disgust, refusing to look at him. "Damn arrogant, all- knowing therapists," she huffed, muttering other insults underneath her breath as she buried herself into her pillows. "Besides," he continued, "what kind of brother would I be if I let my foolish otouto and Naruto's best friend carry on this way?"

Pink tresses whipped around as Sakura turned to look at the man before her. "Foolish otouto..." She trailed off. Little brother. Otouto. That word, it was Japanese, not something you hear every day in Manhattan. There was only one family she had ever known to still talk like that and it was the Uchihas. Little brother meant-

"Itachi!" My eyes widened as he gave me a small smile, his eyes lighting up with amusement. "Ah, finally, you notice, Saku-chan. I have to say, I'm a bit hurt you didn't remember me sooner."

I threw my good arm at his chest beating him with it as tears began to fall from my eyes. "You left us for college, remember? I was only twelve and you were such a smartass that you graduated high school at sixteen! That was seven years ago! You didn't even say goodbye to me, you asshole!" The last part came out a whisper and the room quieted. Stiffened by the change in the mood, Itachi placed her back onto the bed. looked over the nineteen year-old slowly. He shook his head as traced a scar on her arm. "You're so light now, Saku-chan. Too light. And these scars.

"I…" He hesitated, not knowing what to say. Luckily he didn't have to. A rough knock on the door caught both of their attention.

Peeking through the door were Sasuke and Naruto, waiting anxiously to come in. Her face fell. "Itachi, I can't face them right now." I mumbled, burying her face into the sleeve of her hospital gown. " We just had a huge fight about my health and if they see me here in this condition, then they'll never let me out of their sight and I-"

"If this is the condition you leave yourself in then maybe it would be better for someone to watch you, Sakura." The pinkette's jaw dropped. He knew better than anyone how she hated being manipulated and controlled. Now here he was giving her this bull shit. The heart rate monitor beside her bed began to beat just a little faster.

"Excuse me, Itachi?"

"I believe you heard me, Sakura. This behavior isn't healthy, as your friend I care. I can't bear to see you do this to yourself. I just can't let you." The speed of the beeping increased irregularly.

All Sakura seemed to her was 'I can't let you.' The words echoed in her mind until it became all she could hear. She was absolutely infuriated with the man in front of her. The beeping stopped, only for a moment. "Well, if you don't want to see it, I suggest you lea-!" She yelled before gasping for an intake of breath. The heart rate monitor was beating out of control and a nurse soon rushed into the room. Itachi was frozen as Sakura's body began to convulse.

"We've got an epileptic seizure and a 428.0 congestive heart failure! Someone get Tsuanade in here and get this man out, now!"

Itachi provided no resistance to the nurse moving him. In fact, he didn't realize his body had been moved until the door was slammed in his face, shouts and barked orders bleeding through the heavy door as Tsunade and the nurses struggled to stabilize the pinkette's condition. Sasuke and Naruto were shaking him, somewhat awakening him from his trance, with questions on Sakura's health and what was wrong. The long-haired man was in no position to answer them. How could he when he himself didn't even have those answers? Ignoring the boys questions and concerns, he walked himself to the wall nearest the door and slid down, his head buried in his hands. The questions, slowly began to cease as the two saw the distress radiating off the older man.

Was this his fault? Her heart wouldn't have failed if he had been more careful of her position. She wouldn't have had the seizure. She wouldn't have been upset. They could have calmly finished their conversation if he hadn't let his emotions interfere with his judgment. Shaking his head, he let out a deranged chuckle. It seemed he could do nothing but hurt her. Apparently, he knew nothing about her anymore. Apparently, he never did. The elder Uchiha raised his head at a snail's pace and gave the boys a sad smile before quietly asking,

"Has Sakura always had epilepsy?"

* * *

><p>So if it makes you guys feel better. I've already starte chapter four. With luck, it will either be a longer chapter or two chapters out by this saturday. I'll try to start doing regular updates again but we'll see. Have happy holidays everyone!<p>

-BABN :)


End file.
